


How am i supposed to pretend, i never wanna see you again?

by tiredshimakei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Crying, Eventual Relationships, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredshimakei/pseuds/tiredshimakei
Summary: Tsukis feelings get hurt and Kageyama is there to piece him back together
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 77





	How am i supposed to pretend, i never wanna see you again?

**Author's Note:**

> also wrote this on my phone so ,,,it’s rough

Kei found himself at some shitty frat party, dragged here by Yamaguchi and Hinata. It was loud and disorienting, but he stood against a wall nursing a water bottle he snuck from the fridge. It was quite crowded and almost everyone there was with a partner, Whether it was just to talk, makeout or dance provocatively. 

He felt extremely out of place, especially being one of the few sober people, and a little bit lonely. Tsukishima found his mind wandering as he sat back quietly and observed. However he was quickly disrupted from his thoughts when he saw Kuroo. 

For some context, Kuroo and Kei were kind of on again off again fling. They have been dancing around each other for years. Yet Tetsurou never committed and Kei was too proud to admit his feelings. They hadn’t talked in a bit because of busy and conflicting schedules, yet here they both were. Tsukishima blushed when he saw the older male. He found it difficult to hide his true feelings around him. Kuroo always found a way to get under his skin. It was as frustrating as it was endearing. 

Kei suddenly felt a surge of excitement, silently thanking Yamaguchi and Hinata for making him actually change outfits and dragging him here. Something about Kuroo made Tsukishima turn into a fumbling blushing idiot. He pulled a side out of the blonde that no else has seen. Love sick. He nervously fiddled with his glasses, wishing he wore contacts but there was nothing he could do about it now.

The blonde made a move to go talk to Kuroo when his blood went ice cold. Kuroo had his arm around the waist of a much smaller male. Kenma. The younger skittish boy was deeply invested in his phone but was leaning heavily into Kuroo’ side.

Kei’s breath got caught up and tangled in his lungs. He felt like he was suffocating.

Kenma was small, malleable and cute. He didn’t have the biting attitude or snark Kei had either. He was everything Kei wasn’t. Tsukishima felt sick to his stomach as he watched the pair of them walking through the mass of people. He couldn’t turn away as he watched Kuroo sit down and tug Kenma into his lap, looping long arms around him. Long arms that have been around Tsukishima. 

His whole chest felt like it was full of hot air and his pulse was beating loudly in his ears. Everything in him was screaming. He wanted to fall apart. He wanted to cry and kick and curse. Kuroo chose kenma. Kenma. After everything. After being curled up together and sharing breaths. After heated kisses and tangled limbs. 

Acidic burning humiliation sloshed in his stomach. He has never felt more pathetic and weak in his life. To think he loved someone so deeply that could just toss him away like that. The feeling of rejection radiated through his body hot and demanding. This was no winter chill that you could warm up from. This was a thick and heavy heat wave. It dragged him down and demanded he strip bare and lay everything out.

Tsukishima felt nauseous. He was ice cold and burning hot at the same time. He shakily set his water aside and turned away before Kuroo saw him. Kuroo, the boy he has pined after for years, is with someone else now. After avoiding Kei for the last few weeks. It hurt so badly. He wanted to walk up and shove Kenma off his lap even though he knows this isn’t his fault. 

He never realized how painful heartbreak could be. He stumbled aimlessly, maybe subconsciously looking for Yamaguchi when he ran right into Kageyama. The last person he wanted to see other than Kuroo. This was humiliating. 

“Whoa, watch it four eyes.” Tobio said but without any real bite. He looked up at Kei and saw his eyes were shiny and wet with unshed tears.

“Hey...uh ?” Kageyama looked around frantically for literally anyone else who would be better equipped to handle this situation. Maybe Suga or Daichi. He has never seen Tsukishima cry before, and it caught him off guard.

“Are you, um... okay?” He asked awkwardly.

Kei glowered down at Kageyama, feeling mostly sick and embarrassed. 

“What does it look like, idiot?” He bit out, his voice cracking slightly.

Kageyama sighed and rolled his eyes before grabbing Kei’s wrist and pulling him into a nearby bathroom where it was a bit quieter. One would think Kei would drop the snark after something bad enough made him cry but they would be wrong.

“What’s wrong? I’ve literally never seen you so....y’know “ Kageyama gestured to his face vaguely and grimaced.

Tsukishima scoffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve before crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“Like you care why I’m crying. You’re just gonna be a dick about it.”

Kageyama flicked Tsukishima's forehead childishly. 

“Shut up and stop being a bitch. I mean it, I’m trying to help but forget it if you’re gonna act like this.”

Tsukishima stared down at the shorter male, and suddenly a wave of sadness hit him. His lip quivered and tears started to spill over, the burning humiliation of crying in front of Tobio not enough to stop himself. A sob escaped his throat and he clenched his hands into fists. 

Tobio shifted uncomfortably at first, not really the emotional type of guy. But he did care for Kei more than he typically let on, and he has never seen him break down before. He grabbed some toilet paper and bunched it up before handing it to Kei to wipe his face. Something about seeing Tsukishima cry made him feel furious at whoever was the cause. He was not great at dealing with his emotions but he could admit that he liked Kei somewhat...more than a friend.

“Do you...want to talk?” He suggested gently as he mentally scrambled. 

Tsukishima pressed his palms into his face and tried to suck in a breath to calm down. His voice still warbled as he replied, “I have no idea why I’m telling you this but, It’s Kuroo, h-he is with Kenma now.”

Kageyama nodded slowly, processing. Yamaguchi has mentioned that Kei and Kuroo were kind of a thing. It was pretty obvious with how Tsukishima looked at Kuroo and all. His anger was now directed at Kuroo. For leading Kei on when he so obviously was in love with him. If someone as dense as Kageyama could see it, Kuroo definitely knew.

“Fuck this is humiliating. I can’t believe I'm crying at a party like some highschool girl all because of a boy. It’s pathetic.” Kei wrapped his arms around himself and turned to look in the mirror. His face was swollen from crying, his nose and eyes puffy and red. His cheeks were slick with tears and Kageyama was looking up at him with an expression he couldn’t quite read. 

“Look, we all know Kuroo is a dick,” Kageyama spoke finally, “ but you can’t let him know you’re hurting. You’re better than that. You deserve better than that.” 

Kei looked at Tobio with wide eyes, a flush on his cheeks before nodding slowly. 

“Alright.” He confirmed. Kageyama was right, he couldn’t let Kuroo know he cared. It was pathetic to reveal one's weaknesses like this. He could cry at home, but for now he needed to get a grip. 

“Here.” Kageyama dampened a washcloth and dabbed at the puffy parts of his face with cool water to help the swelling go down. He fixed Kei’s hair and cleaned his glasses for him. 

“See now you can go make him jealous.”

Tsukishima stared down at Kageyama, confusion twisting his features slightly. Kageyama was never this nice to him, it didn’t make sense that he didn’t jump on the blonde's vulnerable state. He chose not to comment on it though. 

Kageyama flushed at the realization that he just had his hands all over Kei’s face but he chose to ignore it.

“C’mon let's get you a drink.” He grabbed Kei’s hand and walked out of the bathroom with him in tow. He tilted his jaw up and schooled his expression. He walked over to the kitchen and handed Tsukishima a cup of juice which he could only assume was spiked. Tobio chose not to drink, just to keep an eye out for Kei but maybe the blonde needed to let loose tonight. 

Tsukishima looked at the red cup, he hesitated but his swirling emotions took over and he drank it down quickly. 

“I want to dance Tobio.” He stated, leaving the darker haired boy no room to refute. The next thing he knew, he was thrown into a crowd of people, chest to chest with Kei. The music was loud and overpowering but Tobio couldn’t focus on anything else but Kei.

Tsukishima decided at some point between his bathroom conversation with Kageyama and their walk to get drinks that he was gonna do whatever he wanted tonight. Fuck Kuroo. Someone handed him a cup still half full with some sort of alcohol and he downed it. It felt warm and tingly as it made it way down his throat and to his stomach. He felt a bit more relaxed so he pressed his body close to Tobio and proceeded to dance against him. He didn’t really know how to dance, so he just observed the others around him and copied them. 

Tobio couldn’t take his eyes off Kei. His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and the heat of the room, his skin looked like it was glowing. This couldn’t be real. The way Kei was moving against him, the way he looked, the fact that they were dancing together felt surreal. Tobio decided to give in to it a bit. He slipped an arm around the blonde's waist. Their height difference wasn’t too severe. Perhaps two or three inches so Kageyama’s face was dangerously close to Kei’s pale neck. 

With every passing minute Kei felt himself growing progressively more careless. It must be the alcohol, turning his brain into mush. He felt amazing right now. His skin felt electric and every touch from Kageyama gave him a rush. He leaned into Tobio, his mind finally wandering away from Kuroo and instead focusing on the boy in front of him. 

“Tsukishima…” Tobio gasped out when he felt Kei’s flushed body lean more heavily into his. His lips grazed his neck slightly and he felt Kei shudder slightly. 

“Tobio” Kei slurred and grinned at the dark haired male. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Kageyama laughed, feeling a little embarrassed and nervous. Kei definitely was tipsy. Tsukishima was suddenly jerked from his arms and he glanced over in shock. Kuroo pulled Kei out of the group of college students dancing. Kageyama quickly followed after, feeling obligated to look after Tsukishima now 

“Hey! What are you doing?” Kei snapped jerking his hand out of Kuroo’s grip. 

“What am I doing? What the fuck are you doing Kei?” Kuroo asked, running a hand through his hair, “You’re acting stupid. I’ve never seen you like this before.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, stumbling a bit as he attempted to support himself, “I’m just having fun Kuroo. Leave me alone.” He felt Kageyama rest a hand on his back, helping him find his balance. Tobio didn’t feel the need to say anything to Kuroo, he didn’t want to intervene and involve himself unnecessarily. Kuroo shot a look at Kageyama and raised an eyebrow.

“Not only are you acting like an idiot, but you dragged the King into your mess as well?” He commented coldly. Tsukishima felt his buzz die with Kuroo’s sharp tongue. He felt his eyes well up again and he bit on his lip hard. 

“Kuroo, leave me alone, I’m serious.” His voice cracked but he did his best to glare at Tetsurou. He felt ashamed that he was crying for the second time that night. It was completely uncharacteristic of him, but not with the booze in his system he had an even harder time controlling his emotions. His heart still ached so badly at being roughed around by Kuroo. 

“Tsukishima, lets go okay? I’ll take you home.” Kageyama said and gently tugged him away. Kei nodded and leaned into his touch, needing him for balance anyways. He sniffled and gripped his shirt. Kuroo made no other move to get Tsukishima, and for that he was grateful. His brain was a swirling mess and he could barely concentrate. He just followed Kageyama along, as they walked back to his apartment. The night air felt good on his flushed skin and he tilted his face up.

“What are you doing? you look dumb” Kageyama snorted, fiddling with the keys to his door. He couldn’t remember where the blonde lived and his place was closer anyways. 

“Mmm the air feels nice.” Kei giggled, his voice still rough from crying. 

Tobio rolled his eyes and dragged Kei’s lanky frame into the apartment. He tossed his keys on the counter and dumped the blonde on the couch for a moment. 

“I doubt Hinata will be back tonight, so you can take his bed if you want.” Kageyama spoke from the kitchen, he filled a glass with water from the tap and walked to hand it to Kei.  
“Drink this.” Tobio said firmly.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Yes sir!” He slurred and giggled at himself.

“Actually can you give it to me...I’m too drunk.” The blonde pouted. Kageyama sputtered and raised an eyebrow. Who was this blonde sitting on his couch? He has never seen Tsukishima act like this. Was this how he was when he was drunk? A soft giggly mess?

“Kei stop dicking around.” He responded holding the cup out.

“Tobio, no wait, your highness please.” He batted his eyelashes. Maybe Kageyama wanted to indulge the drunk boy in his apartment, maybe he felt a little bad for him, or maybe he was harboring a big crush and had a soft spot. But regardless, he pressed the glass to Kei’s lips and gently tilted it back so it didn’t spill. He let Kei take a few sips before setting the half empty cup aside. Tsukishima’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned back against the couch. Kageyama just watched him silently.

“I should’ve known.” Tsukishima spoke finally, after a long silence, “I should’ve known he would choose Kenma, I was stupid to think it could ever be me.”

Kageyama was bad with words and feelings, so he sat there beside Kei quietly before gently wrapping an arm around his shoulders and hugging him close.

“Tobio?” The blonde asked softly.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun dancing...but if you tell anyone about anything that happened, I’ll poison you.” 

“Whatever four eyes, lets go to bed.” He helped Kei up and brought him to Hinata’s room. He gave him a fresh shirt to wear and brought him water and advil while he was changing. By the time he came back, Kei was curled up under the covers, glasses set aside. He looked so pretty and soft in the dark room and Tobio couldn’t help but stare for a moment. 

“I brought you this. You’re gonna have a hangover i’m sure.” The dark haired boy said, setting the glass and pills on the nightstand. He turned to leave but stopped at the sound of Kei’s voice. 

“I-i don’t want to be alone tonight.” The blonde said softly. He gripped the sheets nervously feeling embarrassed but after a moment Tobio climbed into bed with him. 

“Jesus your feet are cold, move over.” He grumbled, shuffling against the blonde. 

“Stop squirming god you’re annoying.” Kei responded as he cuddled a bit closer. 

Kei woke up, not romantically embraced in Tobio’s arms. They were simply close, sharing a space. Kageyama picked up the pieces and helped put Kei together. In time, Kei would make his way back into bed with Tobio. Sharing words of romantic affirmation and gentle kisses. For now they were just shared each other's presence.


End file.
